Secret of the purple Monkey
by Luna963
Summary: Shadow of the Hyperforce Saga: ELNA 21 or Elana is the purple monkey of the hyperforce. She is also known as the shadow of the hyperforce. The only thing is that only Antauri and Nova knew about her but seem to have forgotten. This is how she meets Chiro and all the hyperforce. Incorporated my version on how Chiro meets the hyperforce into this. Possible Antauri x OC pairing
1. Prologue

Elana is the purple monkey of the hyperforce. The only thing is that only Antauri and nova knew about her but have forgotten. This is how she meets Chiro and all the hyperforce. Incorporated how Chiro meets the hyperforce into this.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of srmthfg. I only own Elana( Kataru) and other future OC characters that I decide to put in.**

**Characters**

Antauri: Black robot monkey with yellow-green eyes and blue claws. He is the second in command of the hyperforce. He is a master of the power primate. He is the wisest of all the members of the hyperforce.

Sparx: Red robot monkey with black eyes. He is the pilot and self proclaimed comedian of the team. He constantly flirts with Nova that always seems to get him in trouble.

Gibson: Blue robot monkey with black eyes. He is the scientist and doctor of the team. He usually thinks logically while Sparx acts on feeling which causes a lot of arguments between the two. He is the smartest brain besides Otto on the team.

Nova: Golden robot monkey with bubble gum pink eyes. She is one of the team's strongest fighters. Her personality is tomboyish and she seems to always get mad at Sparx for flirting with her for some reason. She is currently the only female on the team.

Otto: Green robot monkey with black eyes. He is the mechanic of the team. He has a child-like behavior when he's not fixing things or making new inventions. Gibson respects him for his mind on mechanics.

Chiro: A thirteen year old boy with black hair and sapphire blue eyes. He's an orphan who found the super robot while exploring the outskirts with his school friend Kataru. He seems to always to get bullied at school until Kataru steps in. He doesn't know it yet but he posses a strange power called the power primate that's even stronger than Antauri's.

Kataru/ Elana: Light purple robot monkey with sea green eyes and light purple claws. She is a master at using the power primate and is just as strong as Antauri. She seems to share a past with Antauri that he doesn't seem to remember. She is known as the shadow of the hyperforce. Unlike the other hyperforce members she does not live in the robot and only Nova and Antauri knew about her but seemed to have forgotten. She apparently has a human form where she goes by the name Kataru instead of Elana. Chiro is her only friend that remembers her and has an alias as the mayor's daughter. She seems to know a lot about Chiro's powers and the hyperforce than she lets on.

B.T.: One of the boys that bully Chiro but stop when Kataru steps in because he's scared of her and her mother.

Glenny: One of the boys that bully Chiro but stop when Kataru steps in because he's scared of her and her mother.

Skeleton King: An evil foe that the Hyperforce had faced before going into stasis. He is after the chosen one when he awakens the hyperforce and is out to take control of Shugazoom City for himself.

Mandarin: A orange simian who was the original leader of the Hyperforce before he betrayed them.

**Prologue**

The rain was pouring hard on Shugazoom City, especially in a small one maned spaceship on the outskirts of the city. Inside slept a purple robot monkey with sea green eyes. She had a helmet with the colors having similarities with her fur and pink accents as well and antennas on the sides as ears. Her arms looked robotic all the way down to her fingers and her legs were the same. Her tail was the same color as her fur but the last part had robotic circuitry making it look artificial.

She was sleeping in the ship curled up like a newborn kitten with a look of peace on her face. As she was sleeping a black robot monkey with green yellow eyes came towards the ship. He had a helmet as well with the colors similar to his fur and antennas for ears as well. His arms and legs were robotic like hers as well. His tail was the same as his fur and had robotic circuitry at the end as well.

He came up to the door looking serious before knocking. The light purple robot monkey woke up but wasn't sure to sure to open the door before she heard a calm voice. " Elana, are you awake, its me Antauri. I would like to come in and talk if you have time to." she smiled at the owner of the voice before pressing a button that opened the door to let the simian inside before closing the door after he got inside.

She didn't get up and simply waited for him to come to her. Once he got to her he noticed her tired look and looked at her concerned. " Did I wake you up?" She nodded her head before smiling back at him. " A little Antauri, but what's more important is why you came from the Super Robot to see me in the middle of the rain." He nodded his head before levitating off the ground looking serious.

"After discussing among ourselves, the monkey team has decided to go into stasis and wait for our new leader to come. The Skeleton King won't come to Shugazoom while we are in stasis, so the citizens should be safe. The thing I want you to know is that I may not remember you." The purple robot monkey looked shocked before he continued. "Gibson said that it might be possible during stasis fragments of memories could be sealed or erased. I just thought that you should know beforehand and may I ask what you plan on doing now Elana?" She smiled at him before looking out towards Shugazoom. "I think that I'll stay a while before I head back to Varon temple to tell them what happened, and I'll decide what to do from there. I guess this is goodbye for now, Antauri."

He nodded his head and went out and the door closed behind him. "It seems destiny is starting to play its hand. So I guess that I should do my part by figuring out who I saw in that vision and help him in any way that I can while you're in stasis Antauri." The purple robot monkey smiled as the clouds over Shugazoom faded leaving a rainbow in its place. " Though I still haven't confessed my feelings for you again. I guess that it's still not the right time to tell him or I'm just too afraid to because he might not feel the same way I do."

**Rate and Review Please!**


	2. Chapter 1 Meet Elana

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG or its characters, I only own Kataru( Elana), Lloyd and Topaz and any of my future OC's that I make.**

**Chapter 1**

**Meet Elena**

On one of the many rooftops of Shugazoom city sat a purple robot monkey named Elana. She was looking over to a hamburger stand called hover burgers waiting for customers to be out of sight. Finally there were no customers si she landed on the counter of the stand where the store owner, Mr. Gabslacker stood looking at Elana smiling." I had a feeling that you would show up here today Elana. So I assume that the hyperforce went into stasis is why you're here."

The simian nodded and looked towards the outskirts in sadness. "Yes, Antauri told me himself that he may not remember me; but it kinda works to my advantage doesn't it?" Mr. Gabslacker smiled as the simian got on his shoulder as he closed the shop for the day and went into his house located next to his shop. His wife came into the room to greet him then smiled as Elana came in on his shoulder. They both sat next to each other on the couch as Elana jumped from his shoulder and laid down on his wife's lap. " So Elana, I assume that you plan on looking for their next leader, and protect him while Antauri is in stasis. I'll do my part by letting you have my hover burgers free, you've got to keep your strength up and I also suggest that you should also talk to Topaz about how to blend in." Elana nodded as his wife smiled in agreement as she got up and stood next to the open window.

"Alright I'll let you know the answer that she gives me. She should be home with her husband by now." She jumped out the window towards City Hall. She activated her jetpack and landed on the window then tapped on it until a women with long lavender hair and sea green eyes wearing a long blue dress opened the window. As Elana got on the couch to lay down to rest, a man with light brown hair and blue eyes wearing a business suit came down to sit down next to her as the women picked her up and put her on her lap as she sat down next to the man. The both smiled at the purple robot monkey on the women's lap.

" You know Elana. you may have important things to talk to me about, but you need to take care of yourself as well. First you need to rest, then you can tell me what's so important tomorrow." The purple robot monkey smiled at the man and women before nodding her head. " Thanks Topaz and Lloyd for taking care of me and I'm sorry for troubling you like this." Topaz and Lloyd smiled at Elana as she fell asleep curled up like a newborn kitten on Topaz's lap. Topaz took her upstairs and put her in the kid sized bed as Lloyd came upstairs into the next room and she came to join him in their own bed as they too fell asleep for the night.


	3. Chapter 2 Deciding on the Future

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG or its characters, I only own Kataru( Elana), Lloyd and Topaz and any of my future OC's that I make.**

**Chapter 2**

**Deciding on the Future**

When Topaz and Lloyd came to wake up Elana, the purple robot monkey was already starting to wake up. Topaz picked Elana up and took her into her room and placed her in her bed. " So what was so important last night that you wanted to talk about." Elana nodded and got up to a sitting position as Lloyd got on the bed with Topaz. She looked sad as she looked out the window towards the outskirts.

"Antauri told me that the Hyperforce is going into stasis during the rain and mentioned that he might forget me. I have no idea what I should do after telling Master Xan (He appears in Antauri's Masters episode) of his decision. I asked Mr. Gabslacker for ideas about searching for the chosen one and he said that I should ask you for ideas on how to blend in." She looked worried about something that was conflicting within herself. Topaz and Lloyd looked concerned once they noticed her look.

"Is there something troubling you Elana?" Elana sighed as she nodded her head looking sad. " I still haven't told Antauri my feelings for him yet and this was my second chance to tell him. I don't know if it just wasn't the right time to tell him or if I'm just too afraid to tell him out of fear that he doesn't feel the same way about me. Next time however, I promise myself that I won't hesitate to tell him how I feel."

Topaz and Lloyd smiled and nodded at her decision. " Well I agree with the idea of looking for the chosen one so you can protect him while Antauri is in stasis, so I suggest that you take on your human form and use a different name. That way you won't cause any unwanted attention to yourself while you're searching." Elana looked at them with understanding before smiling. " I understand your point there, but I want to know who the chosen one is before I go into my human form.

That way I know who exactly to protect before I go into that form. As for the name, how do you think Kataru sounds? I wanted to have part of Antauri's name into it and this is want I can up with." Topaz and Lloyd smiled at her before nodding at her before nodding in agreement. " I think it sounds great, so when you decide to take that name we'll give you the alias as Kataru Takari, daughter of the mayor of Shugazoom City."

Elana nodded her thanks and then smiled. " Thank you Topaz, it really means a lot of me and just so you know, I've always thought of you as a mother figure. So I'll be more than happy to take that offer and I'll take the bed that you put me in while I'm in that form as well as for the time being. Also, if you'll let me I'd also like to decorate the room how I feel like to fit my personality." Topaz and Lloyd both nodded still smiling. " Of course you can Elana, we won't mind one bit." Elana looked towards the window. " I'm going to start searching and come back in time for dinner Topaz." With that Elana jumped out the window ,totally unaware of how many years that it would finally take to find the chosen one at last, and the awakening of the hyperforce, and something more sinister as well along with it.

**Rate and Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 3 Meeting Chiro

I have come up with two new OC's that have already appeared in this story. After this chapter I will give a description of the characters after the chapter in which they come in.

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG or any of their characters, I only own my OC's Elana( Kataru), Topaz and Lloyd.**

**Now on with chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3**

**Meeting Chiro**

**11 Years Later**

**Elana's P. O. V.**

I was sitting up on one of the buildings near Mr. Gabslacker's hover burgers waiting for everyone to be out of the area so that I could get a free hover burger without anyone noticing. It has been eleven years since Antauri went into stasis and I informed Master Xan of his decision. I won't deny that I miss him, but now what's more important is finding the chosen one and protecting him while Antauri is in stasis so that he can eventually wake the team up. That's not the only reason though, the truth is that I also want to know what the chosen one is like. Which is why I plan on entering his school as a student in my human form, when I find out who he is, because I want to protect him form anything that trying to hurt him.

If it's the Skeleton King's minions, or the school bullies, I'll try to help him. I still want to help him even after he's awakened the hyperforce if they are still looking for him and one of the Skeleton King's minions comes to kidnap him. I may not be able to use any of the weapons that I have in my systems without blowing my cover, but I am still a master martial artist so I think that I'll be able to protect him just fine. I won't force him to go into the outskirts to awaken the Hyperforce. I'll just let it happen in its own time and let things play out as they should without interfering.

Then I saw that only a boy with raven black hair and sapphire blue eyes wearing a red shirt with navy pants near the hover burgers. When I look at him closer I could sense the power primate within him and its even stronger than mine or Antauri's. If he's not the chosen one then I don't know who is. THe only question is what's his name and where does he go to school. HE went and got a hover burger then took off running to what looked like the school district.

I decided to land on Mr. Gabslacker's countertop then. He looked up and smiled as he noticed as he put a hover burger on the counter that I picked up and started chowing down on. " Nice of you to drop in Elana. So how's the search going today?" I looked up after finishing the hover burger that he put only vegetables in because I'm a vegetarian like Antauri.

"I think that I may have found the chosen one at last and he was your last customer. I need any information that I can get on him. I would have thought that he was another customer if I didn't sense the power primate within him and it's even more powerful than mine and Antauri's. If that boy isn't the chosen one then I don't know who is." Mr. Gabslacker smiled as he noticed my serious expression and nodded his consent.

" The boy's name is Chiro. He's an orphan that goes to Shugazoom High. He seems to always get bullied, which could be because of the power primate, but I don't think that he even knows that he has it. So do you plan on taking your human form and entering his school?" He smiled as I nodded my head to answer yes to his question.

" I already had a feeling that you would. I suggest that you stay in your form for at least two weeks before going into his school so you at least get a little well-known and so you don't draw any suscipion. Since we know who the chosen one is you can use this time to relax and I suggest that you don't switch forms unless it's absolutely necessary." I smiled as I curled my tail against my body and looked out toward the outskirts. Soon Antauri, We will meet again, that much I'm sure of.

I jumped off the countertop as my body glowed a light purple. When the light died down I stood as a girl with lavender hair with pink highlights up in two pigtails with a yellow heart clip on the right side of my hair and sea green eyes. I wore a sea green sailor shirt with a purple open vest and a light pink skirt with a yellow heart on the bottom left corner with yellow socks and sea green boots. I also wore light purple fingerless gloves.

Mr. Gabslacker smiled at the new form that I took. " I think that form looks good on you Elana, or should I say Kataru Takari. I think that you should take on for Topaz, or what we'll keep saying your mother alright and the same thing applies to Lloyd as well." Mr. Gabslacker gave me a bag with two hover burgers in them. I nodded my thanks as I ran towards City Hall. Once I got there I went straight towards the Mayor's office and went in. Topaz was sitting there looking shocked to see me in this new form. "You look like a younger version of me, and I guess that It'll work to our advantage, won't it Kataru."

I smiled ad Topaz gave me an ID card with my alias on it. Okay Kataru, in order for this to work there's three rules I want you to follow. One, you can't use any of the weapons in your systems while you're in that form, otherwise you could attract unwanted attention. Two, I want you to have a different personality while you're at school so you don't attract attention. The last rule is that you transferred into this school because you're tired of going to a private school and want to find real friends and I want you home by 9:30 p.m., alright."

I nodded my consent to the rules. " Okay mom, I found out that he goes to Shugazoom High School, so I need you to go to the High School to get the papers for registration and the schedule so I can choose my classes as well." Topaz nodded as I gave her the bag that Mr. Gabskacker gave me. " Thank you Kataru for the lunch and I'll see you when I get home." I nodded and headed towards the house thinking of what could happen in two weeks time.

* * *

Two Weeks Later

Chiro's P. O. V.

I was walking to Mr. Gabslacker's hover burgers on my way to school when I noticed a new girl with lavender hair with pink highlights up in two pigtails with a yellow heart clip on the right side of her hair and sea green eyes. She wore a sea green sailor shirt with a light purple open vest and a light pink skirt with a yellow heart on the bottom left corner. She as had yellow socks and sea green boots and she also had on light purple fingerless gloves. She and Mr. Gabslacker were in a conversation as he gave her a bag. She answered him in a very worried tone.

" You didn't have to do that for me Mr. Gabslacker. I could have paid for them with my allowance. Don't you need the money to pay for your expenses?" Mr. Gabslacker smiled as he looked at the girl and laughed. " Nonsense, it's the least I could do, think of it as a thank you present for your mother at work."

The girl smiled and thanked him before heading off towards the major part of the city. I went to the stand as Mr. Gabslacker already had another one ready. " Good morning Chiro, I see you've met one of my favorite customers. She's a caring soul that's for sure." I was confused at the last part, before he elaborated.

" she comes here every morning to buy something for her mom and bring it to her during lunch because she's so busy that she forgets to eat. She told me that she turned in all of her paperwork so she should be starting school soon." He was right, she is a caring soul, but the question is how do I talk to her to introduce myself. As if reading my thoughts he gave me an idea. " If you want to talk to her, she's usually at the park between 4:00 to 8:30 in the afternoon to relax she tells me."

I nodded and ran towards my school to get to class before the bell rings. For math we had a test and for history we reviewed for the test tomorrow. For english and science we also reviewed for a test tomorrow. We took a test for art and for homeec class we learned how to make monkey bread and are doing it tomorrow. For shop class we learned how to make a photo frame and I just hope to get a good grade on it after we've finished.

Luckily none of the school bullies decided to bully me today. I'm probably going to have the twice as hard tomorrow though. I got to the park at 5:00 and saw that the girl at the hover burgers this morning in a fighting stance with no one around. She started punching and kicking the air several time before her fist stopped three inches from my noticed where her fist landed then backed up and stopped what she was doing looking embarrassed.

" I'm so sorry, I should've watched where I was punching." She looked extremely worried as I smiled and raised my hands to calm her down. "It's alright, I heard from Mr. Gabslacker this morning that you would be around here at this time." She smiled as she sighed in humor. " It seems that he still think that I need to be checked on, which I guess lets me meet different kinds of people and learn what they're like."

I smiled as held out my hand. "My name is Chiro, what your's?" She smiled as she looked at her watch then gasped shocked. " Oh my gosh, I have to get home, it's 8:30 and if I don't go home now, I'll be late for curfew. It was great meeting you Chiro." I smiled as I watched her run panicked as I made my way to the orphanage to have dinner and then went to sleep.

When I sat in home room I heard some of the students talking to themselves. " Did you hear the news? We have a transfer student coming in today." Now that sounded interesting to me. I wonder who the new student is?

The teacher came in telling everyone to sit down. " As you all have probably guessed, we have a new transfer student coming in today. So I want everyone to be nice and all say hi. You can come on in now." With a signal from the teacher the same girl that I met yesterday came into the room.

She looked extremely nervous as she came into the room. She eventually relaxed and then started to speak. " Hello everyone, my name is Kataru Takari, it's nice to meet you all."

**Rate and Review Please!**


	5. Chapter 4 Kataru Takari

Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG or its characters, I only own Kataru( Elana), Lloyd and Topaz and any of my future OC's that I make.

New Character descriptions

Topaz Takari: The mayor of Shugazoom City. She seems to act as Kataru's(Elana's) guardian and foster-mother while she is in her human form.

Lloyd Takari: Topaz's husband and the owner of a major business. He acts as a foster-father to Kataru(Elana) and cares for her like a daughter.

Chapter 4

Kataru Takari

Chiro's P.O.V.

Everyone looked shocked at hearing her name. I don't see what the big deal was. B.T. stood up and yelled completely excited while Glenny was just watching but had the same expression. " Kataru Takari, as in the mayor's daughter? Can I have your autograph?"

Kataru looked very uncomfortable at the question. I guess now I know why everyone was so shocked. They really should stop bothering her though, because she probably just wants to be treated like a regular person. " Yes I am the mayor's daughter, but please just treat me like a normal student, alright?" Kataru smiled then glared at everyone looking excited at her and they looked at her like she was an outcast like they do to me.

The teacher then turned her attention next to where Kataru would sit. " How about you sit next to Chiro, Kataru if that's all right with you?" She nodded her head in agreement and next to the seat next to me and then sat down. I then heard people talking amongst themselves. " Glad I'm not sitting next to that freak, she won't survive one week with B.T. and Glenny around."

Kataru just ignored them and turned her attention to me. " I didn't know that you go to school here but I guess that people still ask me for my auto graph no matter where I go to school. I actually decided to attend this school because I'm tired of going to private schools and to have real friends, not people who want to be my friends just because of my social status." I smiled as I held out my hand. " I would like to be your friend if you'll let me to, but just to warn you ahead of time, you might get bullied if you do."

She smiled as she took my hand sealing the deal. " I think that I can handle a few bullies, like I handled you last night." I grimaced at how close her fist came to punching me in the face. " By the way, what were you doing yesterday anyway?" She smiled as she rubbed the back of her head.

" You see, I took Martial Arts, so I go to the park everyday day for training so I don't forget how to do any moves that I learned. So if you have any troubled with bullies, just say the word, alright Chiro." The bell rang that signaled that class was over and everyone left, but as I was helping Kataru get to her next class, since apparently we have it together, B.T. and Glenny threw me on the floor. " You may have been lucky yesterday, but today we'll give you twice the pain." Kataru stepped in between me and B.T. to stop them from hurting me.

" Leave Chiro alone, he didn't do anything to you so back off, or you'll be sorry." B.T. and Glenny laughed before looking back at her looking arrogant. " What's a girl going to do to stop us. Just because you're the mayor's daughter doesn't mean that we'll stop just because you told us to." Kataru didn't look too pleased to hear that comment.

In fact, she looked like she was about to explode. In one motion she grabbed B.T.'s arm, flung him over her shoulder, then got on him and stopped her fist three inches from his face. B.T. tried to grab her but she just kicked him in the stomach and face leaving him with bruises all over his body. Glenny tried the same thing and was left with the same results. She then walked with me to class as if nothing happened.

I was still shocked at how she did all that in that small amount of time. " I have a black belt in karate Chiro, so that small feat is nothing to me. If anything, all they did was get me mad. One rule, never get a master martial artist angry, or the result is what you saw a few seconds ago." I smiled as we got into our next class.

Turns out that Kataru was in all my classes, except art, where she had philosophy instead. She also happens to be a wizkid when it comes to all subjects. I guess that she had a lot of private tutors. As we were walking home, she stopped us as we were going through the park. " So Chiro, where do you live anyway?"

I flinched at the question. I really didn't really want to talk about it, but I know that I'm going to have to tell her eventually. " I live at the Orphanage, so I'm an orphan." She looked at me with a look of remembrance. " It really sucks being an orphan, doesn't it Chiro?"

I look at her surprised at the question. She looked at me with sadness. " The truth is that the mayor isn't my real mother. I used to live at an Orphanage when I was five, but I ran away when I was eight until the mayor found me. She adopted me because she wanted to know how to take care of a child before she had her own. We don't advertise it publicly because people would use it against her. So don't tell anyone, okay Chiro?" She looked extremely sad as she looked at me.

" I promise that I won't. It wouldn't be right and I'm finally happy to find a friend, so I don't want to break your trust. So let's have some fun together alright?" She smiled her thanks as we walked to the orphanage to take me home. When we got there she started having a conversation with the headmaster before she said goodbye and started to walk home as well.

**Rate and Review Please!**


	6. Chapter 5 The Discovery

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG or its characters, I only own Kataru( Elana), Lloyd and Topaz and any of my future OC's that I make.**

**Chapter 5**

**The Discovery**

**Two Weeks Later**

**Kataru's P.O.V.**

I went up to Chiro to talk about the martial arts lesson today. For the last week I've taught Chiro so that he'll be able to defend himself when the formless come when he awakens the Hyperforce. He didn't know the real reason behind it but he only needs one more before he becomes a master. " Good news Chiro, you won't need any more lessons after today. I also heard some of the students talking about some ruins in the outskirts."

He looked excited about exploring the outskirts. " Sounds great, let's go explore after we're done with my last lesson." I chuckled at his eagerness to explore. " That's great and all Chiro, but first we have to finish school." He nodded as got to our next class for the day.

We net back up after my class philosophy was over and went to the training area for his training. He passed the test in martial arts, with flying colors by the way. When we got to the outskirts Chiro looked at me curious. " Something tells me that you have an idea of what the ruins could be." I chuckled as I remembered Antauri when he came to me to tell me that he was going into stasis with the Hyperforce to await their new leader.

" I'd rather not ruin the surprise Chiro. It's better if I stay quiet on this one." Chiro nodded in agreement as we walked along the grass while Chiro kicked a can. The can then hit something metallic and then we looked up to see a giant robot. Chiro looked up at me amazed.

" Kataru, have you ever seen this before?" I shook my head no because it's actually true. I knew the hyperforce but I never saw their Super Robot. Chiro looked super excited as when he touched the foot of the robot, a door opened. Chiro looked at me curious.

" You coming Kataru, this looks like it could have something interesting?" I shook my head no to him. " You go on ahead and tell me what you see when you come out. I just have this weird feeling about it. I'll just wait out here for you to come out."

Chiro nodded as he went inside as the robot and the door closed behind him. I took this opportunity to use the power primate to discretely send a message for Antauri when he wakes up. The good thing about this is that only he will be able to hear it. " It seems the chosen one has come at last, but this is only the start of the journey, not the destination. Thanks to him though, I will be able to see him again."

**Rate and Review Please!**


	7. Chapter 6 The Power Primate Awakens

Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG or its characters, I only own Kataru( Elana), Lloyd and Topaz and any of my future OC's that I make.

**Chapter 6**

**The Power Primate Awakens**

**Kataru's P.O.V.**

After a while I felt Antauri's power primate signaling that Chiro released him from stasis. Just then Chiro came out of the robot looking freaked out. " What's wrong Chiro, did you see something scary?" He shook his head at me. " What I saw in there was freaky if you ask me. Can I tell you on the way back?"

I nodded my head as we were heading towards the orphanage. " So what exactly did you see Chiro? I know you well enough to know that you don't get this freaked out without a good reason." He nodded as he breathed out and began to tell me what he saw.

**Chiro's P.O.V.**

* * *

**Flashback**

As I walked into the robot the door closed behind me. As I moved in the dark I came to an elevator that suddenly jerked me up. I came to a room with five bobble chairs in the middle of the room, each in a different color and a large screen in the front. I walked into another room and saw five different colored tubes in front of a big lever. I looked closer and I saw that each tube contained a robotic monkey.

The first one I walked up to was in the purple tube. The monkey was black with yellow-green eyes. He had a helmet with colors similar to his fur and antennas on the side that looked like ears. His arms had robotic circuitry all the way down to his fingers and the same thing applied to his legs. His tail was the same color as his fur except the last part had robotic circuitry making it look artificial.

The next tube that I walked up to was blue. The monkey inside was blue with black eyes. He had a helmet with colors similar to his fur and antennas on the side as ears as arms had robotic circuitry all the way down to his fingers and the same thing applied to his legs. His tail was the same color as his fur except the last part had robotic circuitry making it look artificial.

The next tube I walked up to was a green color. The monkey inside was green with black eyes.. He had a helmet with colors similar to his fur and antennas on the side as ears as arms had robotic circuitry all the way down to his fingers and the same thing applied to his legs. His tail was the same color as his fur except the last part had robotic circuitry making it look artificial.

The next tube I walked up to was a redish color. The monkey inside was red with black had a helmet with colors similar to his fur and antennas on the side as ears as arms had robotic circuitry all the way down to his fingers and the same thing applied to his legs. His tail was the same color as his fur except the last part had robotic circuitry making it look artificial.

The last tube that I walked up to was a yellow color. The monkey inside was golden with bubble gum pink eyes and I think that this monkey was the only female here. She had a helmet with colors similar to her fur and antennas on the side as ears as arms had robotic circuitry all the way down to his fingers and the same thing applied to her legs. Her tail was the same color as her fur except the last part had robotic circuitry making it look artificial.

The lever was larger than a normal one would be and it could work everything in the robot. I pulled down the switch and looked up to see a green gorilla before it disappeared leaving me feel like something within me had awakened. I decided to get out of here. So I went back down the elevator and out of the robot running the whole time.

**Flashback End**

* * *

**Kataru's P.O.V.**

I would have done the same thing if I was in his position. It seems that he's awakened the power primate so he'll use it soon enough. He has to meet the monkey team before Skeleton King comes after him. I think that I need to talk to Topaz and Lloyd about this. I took out my phone and called the headmaster of the orphanage that Chiro lives in.

Chiro looked at me confused until he heard the headmaster's voice on the phone. " Hello Kataru, what can I do for you?" I chuckled at the headmaster's question. "I'm bringing Chiro to dinner at my house so you don't have to fix dinner for him tonight and I'll bring him home after we're done alright?" The headmaster chuckled at my question. " Of course you can, and I'll see you both after dinner, bye!"

I turned the phone off as Chiro looked at me curious. " So you're inviting me to dinner at your house? I have a feeling that you know something about that robot Kataru that you aren't telling me." I looked at him with a very serious look that I rarely show. " I'll tell you what I know about it after dinner Chiro."

He nodded as we went inside my house and while Chiro waited for us to finish fixing dinner, I decided to have a chat with Lloyd and Topaz. " I believe that Chiro has found the Super Robot and awakened Antauri from stasis, along with his friends." Topaz nodded and looked worried as she replied back. " Does this means that Skeleton King will come after him? If he does only protect him without using your powers because you'll only attract unwanted attention if you do." I nodded in agreement. " unfortunately it does mean that, but I will make sure that nothing bad happens to him but in order for him to realize his position I'm going to have to make him unknowingly release his powers from dormancy. Otherwise, he won't realize the danger that he's really in and I want him to live through this not only because he's supposed to be their next leader but also because he's my friend."

**Rate and Review Please!**


	8. Chapter 7 Kataru's Ominous Warning

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG or its characters, I only own Kataru( Elana), Lloyd and Topaz and any of my future OC's that I make.**

**Chapter 7**

**Kataru's Ominous Warning**

**Chiro's P.O.V.**

After we finished dinner, Kataru brought me up to her room that was decorated with pictures of cute monkeys and articles on meditation and philosophy. Her room was painted lavender just like her hair. Her bed was white with sea green blankets. she motioned for me to sit on a light blue chair while she sat on the bed that was right next to the chair. " So what exactly do you know about that robot we found today Kataru?"

Kataru took a deep breath before giving me a serious look. " I found the robot two years after I was adopted and I had a weird feeling about it. So I asked my mom about it and she told me about a group of 6 monkeys that once defended Shugazoom City. Until 11 years ago when they mysteriously disappeared and the evil that they fought along with them. The reason that my parents knew this is because they were there when they still protected the city."

I nodded at this information and then looked up confused as she sighed. " I wished that I could help you more Chiro, but unfortunately that all that I know. However, I will suggest that you keep your eyes open and watch out for any kind of trouble." I nodded as we went back to the orphanage. Once we got there she said good night to the headmaster and left for the night but not without giving me a ominious message.

" When man and primate merge, the five lights of hope will awaken to help the world once again. However, with their awakening will stir the evil of the skulls to take the man of the primate. Unless he comes to understand his own power. However, the more that the chosen one understands his own power, the more that his life is put on the line to protect his friends."

What could she have meant by that? It all sounds so confusing to me. Not to mention that feeling that I got after the gorilla disappeared. I guess that I'll figure out what she means by that tomorrow, maybe considering her personality. I went upstairs to go to sleep for the night as she walked back to her house.

**Rate and Review Please!**


	9. Chapter 8 Destiny Starts to Move

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG or its characters, I only own Kataru( Elana), Lloyd and Topaz and any of my future OC's that I make.**

**Chapter 8**

**Destiny Starts to Move**

**Antauri's P.O.V.**

" So Gibson do you have the video on who woke us up." The black simian was still looking tired as he looked at the blue simian who he asked the question to. The blue simian looked at the black simian who asked the question. " Yes, I'll put it up on the monitor for everyone to see. However, I have to warn you Antauri that there was something blocking the camera for hearing what a girl was saying later in the video." I nodded as we saw a boy and girl looking at the robot. The boy looked excited, while the girl was unsure of what to do. The boy touched the foot of the robot and the door opened.

The boy then asked if she was coming but the girl said that he can go and tell her what he saw inside because she had a bad feeling about it. The girl then said something that the others couldn't hear but I could because it was in a complex code used in the power primate training at Varon Temple. " It seems the chosen one has come at last, but this is only the start of the journey, not the destination. Thanks to him though I will get to see him once more." I was confused to how she did that because I could tell that it was a message meant only for me to hear. The boy then came out and she made a joke and they left as she was trying to calm him down. I looked at everyone's reaction to the video on what happened last night.

Sparx was looking pretty interested in the boy. Otto thought that he was cute. Nova thought that he might be nice to get to know. While Gibson was speculating at how to find the boy. I was thinking along the same lines as Gibson.

" Okay team, he's probably just a student so let's investigate Shugazoom High School first." Everyone nodded as we went out of the robot to find the chosen one that woke us up. The girl and the boy appeared to know each other quite well, so they might go to the same school together.

* * *

**At School**

**Kataru's P.O.V.**

It seems that Antauri has started to make his move. Which means that Skeleton King will as well. I'll have to keep a close watch on Chiro to make sure nothing bad happens to him. I was mediating right next to the school doors levitating a couple of inches off the ground as I did this. This was a regular occurence now, so everyone just walks by me without a care in the world. " Are you still doing that Kataru?" The voice snapped me out of my thoughts and concentration making me fall on the ground. When I looked up I saw Chiro with a bored look on his face.

" Chiro, how many time have I told you not to interrupt me during my meditation?" Chiro looked at me with a bored expression. " Hey, I know that it's important to you, but if we don't hurry we're going to be late for class again. You remember the last time that we were late for class." I sighed as I remember having to stay afterschool with Chiro cleaning the entire classroom by ourselves.

I walked with him as we headed into the building with Chiro unaware that a black simian with yellow-green eyes was watching him, but I wasn't. I knew who that monkey was very well. It was Antauri, the very same one who I care for and have waited eleven years for his return. I may not be able to tell him who I am now, but one day I will reveal myself to him, when the time is right. I looked directly at him and discreetly gave him a message by placing a note in the hollow of the tree that he was in and then left with Chiro for class.

**Antauri's P.O.V.**

That girl saw me that much I know because she looked directly at me and then placed a note in the hollow of the tree hinting that it was for me before she left with the boy for class. When no one was around all the team came out of hiding as they saw me take the note out of the hollow. Everyone seemed to know what the note was for as they hinted that they wanted to know what it said. I got the idea and read the note aloud when I opened it all the way up.

" The man and primate have merged. The chosen one is awakening. The evil of the skull is stirring. The chosen one will fall to the evil of the skull without the five lights of hope to guide him. Please give me your reply in the same place that you got this note from: Kataru Takari, daughter of the mayor of Shugazoom City and please don't advertise this to anyone, especially you SPRX77."

Nova laughed at the last part while Sparx was sulking with his tail rapidly moving back and forth. Everyone else was chuckling to themselves before becoming serious at the first part including Sparx. Nova looked thoughtful at me before voicing her opinion. " I'm guessing that she means that the chosen one has awakened the power primate within himself. Which means that Skeleton King is going to make a move to kidnap him soon and without our help he will succeed in destroying him and our last hope."

Everyone agreed including myself at her conclusion. I wrote on the paper our reply back and put it back into the hollow and waited for her and the boy to come out.

She came out later with the boy when suddenly two other boys threw him on the ground and started kicking him until the stepped in and then started yelling at them. " B.T. and Glenny, how many times do I have to tell you to stop bullying Chiro. He didn't do anything wrong, so back off." The girl had courage, I'll give her that. She then helped the boy up looking worried about his wounds when the two boys started laughing.

" Give it a rest with that nonsense Kataru. Just because the mayor is your mother doesn't mean that we'll stop just because you tell us to. You also still owe us an apology from yesterday, so pay up." The boy looked at the two boys like they were digging their own grave. The girl then suddenly grabbed one of the boys and flung him over her shoulder, then kicked him in the gut, the punched him on the side, and elbowed him on the back sending him to the ground completely battered. Then she did the same thing to the other boy and looked like she was about to do more when the boy calmed her down. " I think that you need to calm down Kataru, don't let those guys get to your head."

She nodded and helped him walk to the tree that we were under then placed him gently on the ground. She smiled at him gently as she started to treat his wounds. " Did you always end up like this before I came here? You know that this is exactly why I taught you Martial Arts; so that you don't get hurt like this anymore Chiro." She smiled as she finished treated the rest of his wounds. " There, I'm done treating you Chiro, be lucky today that all you got was a couple of bruises. If I wasn't here you probably would have gotten a couple of broken bones by the time that they were done with you. You really need to be careful Chiro, especially today."

He nodded as he understood her point but was looking at her with a questioning gaze as she took the note out from the hollow. " So what did you means by that weird message last night Kataru?" She looked at him completely oblivious. " What message Chiro, I only remember telling you at my house to keep your eyes open and to watch out for any trouble." He sighed and looked at her like he knew what happened. " Never mind, let's just get to the park already, since you wanted to practice your martial arts again" She nodded as she left reading the note when Chiro wasn't looking. As we left we felt an ominous presence coming closer.

" Gibson, I need a status report." Gibson nodded as he looked at his monitor in his hands and then looked backed at me. " Bad news Antauri, there a Skeleton King horde heading to the boy and girl's location. If we don't hurry, they might succeed in kidnapping the boy." I nodded as we ran towards where the boy and girl were heading.

**Kataru's P.O.V.**

Chiro suddenly noticed something in the sky as I felt a presence that I knew anywhere. It was the Skeleton King and he's after Chiro. I took Chiro's hand and pulled him away from the location that we were heading and towards the outskirts totally aware of the presence following me and the Hyperforce close behind them. I know that I'm going to have to fight his minions and this is the perfect opportunity to make Chiro use his untapped power. I know that it's a risk but it's the only way for him to understand how much danger that he's really in because of his powers.

Chiro looked confused but I could tell that he could sense danger coming. " Kataru I have this really weird feeling that's telling me that there's something bad going to happen, is that why you took us to the outskirts?" I shook my head as I touched his shoulder to unlock his use of his powers, now allowing him to use them. " Something just told me to come here. By the way, just so you know Kataru is just a name that I use for cover. I'll tell you my real name when the time is right." He nodded as formless began pouring in as I hinted for him to use martial arts. We got rid of all of them until a flying monster tried to grab Chiro as the Hyperforce destroyed the monster as I was holding Chiro, who was trying to calm down.

Chiro looked up at me and saw Antauri on my left shoulder and then looked at me shocked. He then saw the rest of them peering out from behind me to check on him. Then another horde of formless came out of nowhere. Antauri signaled for us to stay by the tree that we were up against. Chiro then looked at me with confusion.

" Kataru, those are the same robot monkeys that I saw on the robot. So how come they're acting like they know you pretty well?" I smiled as I decided to tell him how it happened.

* * *

**Flashback**

I started walking with Chiro to class when I noticed a black robot monkey in one of the trees trying to hide like all the others around. I looked directly at him as I put the note that I wrote last night into the hollow of the tree that the black monkey was hiding in. I then pointed to the hollow indicating that the note was meant for him.

I then left with Chiro for class and hoped that they would respond to the note. When we got out I had to deal with B.T. and Glenny for bullying Chiro again but I beat them up real fast and was able to treat all of Chiro's wounds.

After I was finished the black monkey pointed to the hollow, so I took the note out and began to read it when Chiro wasn't looking. It said ' We will help you protect the boy but you have to make sure that he doesn't know about us until we have to rescue him from the dangers of the Skeleton King.'

**Flashback End**

* * *

Chiro sighed as he looked at me. " I guess that I haven't been keeping my eyes open like you told me to." I smiled as I made him stayed put. " It wasn't your fault this time Chiro, for now just stay put until they're finished taking care of them." He nodded as the monkeys gave him one last look before going to fight the formless.

We looked amazed at how well they were 's hands turned into huge hands that crushed her opponents like bugs. Otto's hands turned into saws that sliced through his opponents. Gibson's hand turned into drills that fired energy beams at his opponents. Sparx's hands turned into magnets and Antauri's hands turned into light blue claws that phased through and crushed the enemy.

While they were fighting one formless managed to get away from them and was heading straight for Chiro. Chiro went and decided to yell at it once it was in a grabbing motion near him. " Leave me alone, you freaks!" Then suddenly a bright green light surrounded Chiro creating shock waves turning all the formless into goo. When the shock waves faded and the light died down to just a light outline Chiro looked at himself confused.

The monkeys were still confused at the boy did all of that on his first time using his powers. When the monkeys crowded around Chiro I decided to tell them what I told Antauri eleven years ago before he decided to go into stasis and what I told Chiro last night. " When man and primate merge, the lights of hope will awaken to help the world once again. With their awakening will stir the evil of the skull to take the man of the primate. Unless he comes to understand his own power. However, the more the chosen one understands his own power, the more his life is put on the line to protect his friends."

Chiro and the monkeys looked at me confused. Then I smiled at them getting rid of my serious mood. " That's something that someone told me a long time ago and I believe that it pertains to you Chiro. You probably realize it now that you have a hidden power, and that power is why you're being targeted. That note that I gave them pertained to what happened at the robot.

I told them ' The man and primate have merged. The chosen one is awakening. The evil of the skull is stirring. The chosen one will fall to evil of the skull without the five lights of hope to guide him.' I knew ever since we met that the chosen one was you. I wanted to protect you from the evil that would come after you, but unless they help you, the evil that is after you, the Skeleton King will get you in the end."

**Rate and Review Please!**


	10. Chapter 9 Introductions

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG or its characters, I only own Kataru( Elana), Lloyd and Topaz and any of my future OC's that I make.**

**Chapter 9**

**Introductions**

**Chiro's P.O.V.**

At least now I know why everything that's happened to me has. I still have to wonder what I'm supposed to do now. I saw all the monkeys gathering around me. The black one seemed to be in charge. The rest of the monkeys seemed to respect him. The black monkey came up to me and the most surprising thing is that I could understand him.

" My name is Antauri, second in command of the Hyperforce or monkey team as Kataru calls us and another being called Elana but I haven't seen her in a long time and I have to wonder where she is." I looked towards Kataru who didn't look like she understood him. I translated and she seemed to blushed at the name Elana for some reason but I just thought it was my imagination. The blue monkey came up to me next. " I am Mr. Hal Gibson , please don't call me Mr., or Hal. Just Gibson please." I translated this to Kataru and she laughed at what not to call him. The green monkey then came up to me. " Hi my name's Otto, can you be my friends?"

I translated this to Kataru and we both said yes which made the green monkey happy. Then the golden monkey came up to me. " My name is Nova, it's nice to meet you." I smiled at her as I translated to Kataru who smiled back. The last one that came up to me was a red monkey. " My name is SPRX77, but you can call me Sparx. Can you also tell her that I don't advertise every little thing that I hear." I translated this confused as he looked very annoyed at her. She laughed at his comment before turning her attention back to me.

" So what do you plan on doing now Chiro? They are without a leader and they won't be able to fight as well without one. So will you let them train you and become their leader, or will you let Skeleton King capture and possibly destroy you? The choice is entirely up to you and I have complete faith that you'll make the right decisions." She smiled at me like she knew exactly what would happen in the end.

**Rate and Review Please!**


	11. Chapter 10 Chiro's Crush

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG or its characters, I only own Kataru( Elana), Lloyd and Topaz and any of my future OC's that I make.**

**Chapter 10**

**Chiro's Crush**

**Several Months Later**

**Kataru's P.O.V.**

As I was walking around town with Chiro afterschool he started talking about seeing this new girl while he was cleaning the Super Robot. Chiro had accepted becoming the leader of the Hyperforce that day several months ago. He's still unsure of how to do things which the team helps him with. I'm allowed to visit him when I have time afterschool when he doesn't have any training or special lessons during my visit. He has changed a little from that scared boy that I met at the park to this kid now who looks like he's ready for any challenged that comes his way.

I just hope that he doesn't get mad at me when he finds out my true identity and the history between my and the Hyperforce. " I'm still wondering who that girl was Kataru. The only bad thing is that I have to do all of Sparx's chores." I laughed at his comment until Chiro stopped B.T. and Glenny from picking on a monkey that belonged to the girl that he saw this morning. She looked at Chiro very thankful.

She had light pink hair with white highlights up in two pigtails and bright sea green eyes. She wore a dark green dress with a pink heart in the middle and a dark yellow shirt underneath. She also wore white socks and dark green shoes. I could tell that she was a robot and that the monkey worked for the Skeleton King but the girl didn't know it. So I decided not to tell Chiro because it would blow my cover if I did but there was another reason that I decided not to tell him as well.

"Hello my name is Jinmay." I could see his eyes turn into hearts. I was right not to tell him because he is definitely in love with her which was my other reason for not telling him. He decided to show her around town but before he could I decided to ask him about the lessons that he was supposed to have today and something he was to help Gibson with as well. " Chiro aren't you supposed to help Gibson rewire the robot, and don't you have a tactics lesson with Antauri and pilot training with Sparx today?

He looked at me with a bored expression. " I'll do all that stuff later. Jinmay's new around town, so I'm just going to show her around." I sighed knowing how much trouble he was going to be in later, especially with Antauri. " Well don't say that I didn't warn you Chiro when you get yelled out by everyone, especially Antauri, you know how he is sometimes." I then decided to go into another part of town. Then the formless came and as I predicted he got yelled at, especially by Antauri. Then everyone found out that Jinmay was a robot under the Skeleton Kings control, but thanks to Chiro she snapped out of it.

As I saw her Leave from a place near the robot that the others couldn't see me. I thought about how much stronger he has gotten these several months. " It seems that Chiro has gotten betters these part few months thanks to Antauri, but he's not ready to face Skeleton King just yet. I just hope that when the time comes he will be ready to face him. Of course, before that, he has to be able to face mandarin as well, the original leader of the Hyperforce, before he betrayed them."

**Rate and Review Please!**


	12. Chapter 11 Mandarin Shows Himself

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG or its characters, I only own Kataru( Elana), Lloyd and Topaz and any of my future OC's that I make.**

**Chapter 11**

**Mandarin Shows Himself**

**Kataru's P. O. V.**

Chiro really needs to come up with new moves if you ask me. At least Antauri understood that as well. Since Mandarin shows up then he will know his every move. Turns out that he really did show up like I predicted.

Mandarin tried to turn Chiro into himself. At least Chiro didn't fall for it. Mandarin really shouldn't underestimate Chiro. He may not look like much, but he's getting stronger everyday. One day he;ll be even more powerful than the masters at the Varon Temple, the Varon Mystics.

* * *

**Flashback**

I was hiding out of sight in Mandarin's spaceship. I was listening to what Mandarin was saying to Chiro. I would help him if I didn't have to keep my identity a secret. Turns out that I didn't need to help Chiro. Chiro caught Mandarin off guard and left to rescue the monkeys.

Skeleton King offered Mandarin a deal and he accepted. I had a feeling that he was a bad apple even before I met Antauri. When we still used to live with our creator I saw things that no one else did so I thought that it was just my imagination until the Varon Mystics found me and I realized that I had a special gift. Chiro and the monkey team came up with new moves and defeated him. Mandarin escaped though because he decided to play dirty and I could sense that he went over to Skeleton King's side.

**Flashback End**

* * *

If he could face Mandarin again and survive, then he'll be ready to face Skeleton King. That much I can be sure of. I looked towards Chiro that was on the shoulder of the robot talking to Antauri. I looked towards Antauri in sadness. How can I tell you my feelings when I'm not even sure If you feel the same way about me? He said to Chiro that he was wondering where Elana, my monkey form was and how I was doing. I wonder how much he remembers me. It would be interesting, that for sure.

**Rate and Review Please!**


	13. Chapter 12 Rescue Mission

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG or its characters, I only own Kataru( Elana), Lloyd and Topaz and any of my future OC's that I make.**

**Chapter 12**

**Rescue Mission**

**Kataru's P.O.V****.**

Mandarin came back bigger and craizer than ever but Chiro was able to beat him. Then Jinmay's evil monkey Sokko came and helped kidnap all the monkey's except Gibson. The only problem is that Sokko mentioned a purple monkey that confused everyone except Nova and Antauri. The monkeys asked Antauri what Sokko meant but refused to answer around Mandarin and Sokko. I knew this because I was hiding behind the Super Robot listening to their conversation.

* * *

**Flashback**

I was hidding behind the Super Robot after seeing Chiro defeat Mandarin and the monkey team helping Chiro up. Then suddenly Sokko came out of nowhere and a worm stuck to the monkey's heads. He then said something that shocked them except Antauri and Nova then scared me at how he knew. " Seems the blue monkey didn't make it and the purple monkey is still in hiding. She is still a thorn in our side as she knows our masters secrets more than anyone. I guess that's why she has hidden from us for eleven years. Though, she seems to care a lot for you, black monkey because we intercepted a message from her saying that if someone ever hurt you, she would not hesitate to kill them. I believe that the monkey's name was Elana if I'm correct."

Everyone was looking at Antauri shocked. Nova had an idea of what was going on. Sparx was the one who decided to ask. " What is he talking about Antauri?" Antauri didn't answer as Nova gave him a look that understood what he was saying.

The robot then fell on Chiro but he went inside at the last-minute. Then Mandarin and Sokko took off with the monkeys. The robot then took Gibson out of the fortress and defrosted him. Gibson then got on a new drill and asked what the plan was.

" If I am the chosen one Gibson, it's time I prove it. Let's go get our brothers".

**Flashback End**

* * *

Gibson and Chiro were inside the robot planning on how to rescue Antauri and the others. Gibson was looking at Chiro with worry. " Chiro, I don't think that we can get inside the citadel without one more person." Chiro looked worried as I decided now was the time to turn back. I changed back into my monkey form with a faint glow.

**Chiro's P.O.V.**

I was helping Gibson coming up with a strategy but it was looking impossible then I saw a faint purple light. Gibson noticed this light as well. We got into a defensive formation until we heard a voice coming from above us. " Nice to see you again Gibson, but can you please put the drills away and tell the boy that I'm a friend. You know exactly why I'm here Gibson, so tell me where Antauri is."

Gibson smirked at the voice and did as he was told and looked at me. " It's alright Chiro, she means no harm except punching me if I don't tell her what she wants to know. She happens to be an old friend of Antauri's that only Antauri, Nova and myself know about. You can come down now, so that Chiro can see you, please." I nodded as something landed right next to Gibson and punched him in the face.

The creäture was a purple robot monkey with sea green eyes. She wore a helmet with colors similar to her fur with pink accents on it as well and she had antennas on the side as ears. Her arms had robotic circuitry all the way down to her fingers and the same thing applied to her legs. Her tail was the same color as her fur except the last part had robotic circuitry making it look artificial. She was also wearing a black cloak with a hood if she needed to mask her identity.

Gibson was looking at her extremely annoyed. " I think that was a bit uncalled for, don't you think?" The purple monkey was looking at him childishly before answering him. " You still haven't told me where Antauri is, he needs to know that Skeleton King plans on kidnapping all the monkeys and turning them all into his slaves." Gibson looked at her very seriously before putting his hand on her shoulders making her turn serious. " It's already happened, hasn't it Gibson?" He nodded as he signaled me to come closer as the purple monkey was trying to calm down. " Chiro this is ELNA 21, or more commonly known as Elana."

She looked at me curiously. " Since you guys are obviously planning a rescue mission you can count me in. Just one thing, don't mention my name around Sparx and Otto. I went into hiding ever since Antauri went into stasis. I knew that Skeleton King would come after me with Antauri out of the picture, and besides, I'm just not ready for everyone to know about me yet. I've intercepted transmissions from the citadel for some time but they recently intercepted a message that I intended for someone else. I'm not going to show myself to them when I rescue them but I'll lead you around the citadel to make sure that you don't get lost but first you have to find them."

Gibson looked at the purple monkey and nodded as we left for the citadel. Once we got inside it was hard to find them because of the negative energy but I used the power primate to find them. Once I explained what I saw we got there a lot faster. When we saw how many guards were guarding the entrance Gibson decided to ask her a question that was unrelated to the mission. " So Elana, how much do you like Antauri?" Elana looked at Gibson annoyed but she was blushing as she slapped him. " Gibson I don't think that now's the best time to ask me something like that. Besides, I don't know if he feels the same way about me."

Gibson smirked at the purple monkey's response." Oh, he feels the same way, he just doesn't show it to protect you. I'll let him know when we get back to meet you at your ship. Is it still in the same place as last time?" The purple monkey nodded and we got a miracle when we saw Jinmay's body. With her help we made a hole in their holding cell but Elana left to do something that she needed to take care of. Gibson helped me break free the others after I took care of Mandarin and Sokko. Then something pulled them back in and pulled me up to face Skeleton KIng.

**Antauri's P.O.V.**

As we activated the robot I felt Elana's presence on the citadel. Could she be here as a prisoner? Sokko said that they were still looking for her so she must be here for something important. As we released ourselves we headed to Chiro's location. Gibson looked at me and Nova to stay behind while the others went ahead.

" So what's so important Gibson, we need to get to Chiro?" Gibson was looking at me and Nova nervous. " Chiro and I ran into Elana when coming up with the rescue plan and came to help us. After Jinmay's foot hit your holding area she took off to do something. I asked if I could bring you to your ship after this was over and she said yes." I nodded and we went to help Chiro. We eventually defeated Skeleton King and Chiro, Nova, Gibson and myself went to a deserted part of the outskirts. Chiro looked at us curiously.

" So Elana's ship is supposed to be out here in this deserted area of the outskirts?" I nodded as Gibson voiced her reasons for it as we found her ship. " She prefers places where it's quiet where she can mediate in peace and to think. It's also good for concealing her location for when Skeleton King comes looking for her. In fact, that's one of the reasons that he's had trouble locating her." As we approached the ship the door was closed. Chiro looked at the ship curiously. " So Antauri, how exactly do we get in?"

I knocked at the door to let her know that someone was there before replying. " Elana, are you awake? It's me Antauri, can you come out? I've brought along Nova, Gibson and Chiro." A minute laterthe door opened revealed her form to have not changed since the last time that I saw her eleven years ago.

She smiled at me as she walked towards me uncovering her hood revealing her sea green eyes and helmet. " It's nice to see you again Antauri. It's too bad that it couldn't have been under peaceful circumstances with me having to help rescue you. You have no idea how much I missed you." I smiled and told her that I missed her as well and she smiled. I heard Nova and Gibson talking to Chiro in the background. " There the lovebirds go again. Sorry Chiro, it's always like this when they talk."

Chiro smiled and said that it's alright. Elana looked at me sad as I was wondering what was wrong. " Antauri, I'm sorry but I can't stay. I wish that I could but I have to go back to our masters soon. I hope that we meet again under better circumstances Antauri." I nodded as we left her ship to go back to the Super Robot.

* * *

**Kataru's P.O.V.**

I sighed as I turned back into my human form. I really didn't want to lie to Antauri but it was the only way to make sure that he doesn't go looking for me if I'm not in the spaceship. I have to hand it to Chiro though, he's pretty clever. However, they may think that Skeleton King is gone but he's far from it. I hope that next time he faces Skeleton King he finishes him because I hate having to pretend that I can't understand them when I can.

**Rate and Review Please!**


	14. Chapter 13 Memories Revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG or its characters, I only own Kataru( Elana), Lloyd and Topaz and any of my future OC's that I make.**

**Chapter 13**

**Memories Revealed**

**Kataru's P.O.V.**

It seems that I was right about Skeleton King because Chiro told me that he came into their dreams and they uncovered a part of their past that was wiped clean when our creator was still himself. I remember the argument that we had when he had erased Antauri's memories of me and himself.

**Flashback**

" Why did you have to wipe Nova and Antauri's memories? They were my only friends and you know how I feel about Antauri." The Alchemist looked sad at me. " I know that you're upset but it was necessary to protect them from holding back when the dark ones take me over completely. I know that you won't hold back which is why I chose you to carry on the memories. I want you to only reveal yourself to them when you believe they need the most help and when you believe that you're ready to join them, then you can reveal who you are to them. You have a special gift that you received on your own that will tell you that the time is right." I nodded as I left the lab but not before I saw the dark one completely take over his soul, turning him into Skeleton King.

* * *

**Flashback End**

I also heard about when the evil eye invaded the city. I'm just glad that it was destroyed. I think that Chiro could've done it a little better though. Then Skeleton king decided to freeze Shugazoom City with the ice lord's help but failed and turned n him. Nova got real mad and destroyed the creäture causing it. I have a feeling that Skeleton King is planning something big and I hope that he doesn't succeed in his plan. Otherwise, the universe will be in peril.

**Rate and Review Please!**


	15. Chapter 14 Betrayal and Rebirth

**My final chapter in this story is coming up after this one so I hope that you all enjoy this one and I hope that you like my sequel. Right know I'm still trying to come up with a name.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG or its characters, I only own Kataru( Elana), Lloyd and Topaz and any future OC's that I make.**

**Chapter 14**

**Betrayal and Rebirth**

**Kataru's P.O.V.**

I was in my ship for some peace and suddenly my body started to hurt for no reason before the feeling faded away. I knew what it meant more than anyone and I'm sure that Antauri and Chiro have felt it as well. Something is wrong with the power primate.I turned the ship on and got ready for take off as I felt the system go into my data port since I turned back into my monkey form. Not using the ship for eleven years, since I only used it when I was trying to get out of Skeleton King's citadel. When I got to Varon temple I saw Chiro and Antauri talking before he went ahead to see master Xan. Chiro and I then sensed that Antauri was in trouble.

Master Xan has betrayed us! I had a feeling that he would, but I hoped that it wouldn't happen. After Chiro defeated the guard I left with him hiding in the shadows even with my hood up. After Chiro defeated the guardian he contacted the monkey team, which was a good idea, then he went into the next room. He went into another room with no guardian and left for the next room. When he got into the next room he found Antauri injured. Chiro then helped Antauri fight Master Xan in his true form but I knew that it wasn't enough. I activated my light purple ghost claws and attacked him so fast that no one saw my form until I landed on a ledge above him.

Master Xan didn't looked to pleased. " What are you doing?" I looked at him with cold eyes that he could see very clearly through my hood. " I told you that if you ever betrayed us, or hurt Antauri, that I won't hesisate to kill you. You have betrayed everything the Varon Mystics have stood for by joining forces with Skeleton King, and not to mention that you also tried to kill Antauri. So you have sealed your fate Master Xan." I slashed him with my ghost claws one more time before the hyperforce came in to finish him off and I took my leave with Antauri looking at me curiously. I got back in my ship as the temple blew up and headed back to Shugazoom City.

When I got back Skeleton King's minions were everywhere. The hyperforce had a hard time taking care of them and Chiro blew up the robot before going to face Skeleton King alone. He was in trouble before Antauri saved him and Skeleton King was thrown into the dark one's egg. Mandarin then attacked Antauri from behind before Chiro finished him off. Then the hyperforce came and the dark one was starting to come out of the egg with Skeleton King fused with it. Antauri then sacrificed himself to seal the dark one but his soul went inside of Chiro. This caused Chiro to turn into a monkey as he ripped Skeleton King's body from his head and threw it into the closing egg. Then the egg was completely sealed but the head still got out and left Shugazoom.

I know that Antauri will need a new body and the silver monkey at the Alchemist's lab sounds like a perfect host. It was fully robotic monkey that ended up as a failure because it needed living energy. If Chiro could get Antauri's soul into the monkey, then there's a good chance that Antauri's life will be saved. It also means that there's still hope for the universe to stop the dark one worm. I just hope that Chiro doesn't get there too late.

Chiro then left the team towards an unknown region that I knew was the Alchemist's lab. I knew that the hyperforce would follow him once they were finished with repairs. So I secretly followed Chiro until we came to the Alchemist's lab. I opened up the video log of the silver monkey when he came upstairs and I secretly opened up the compartments containing the monkey's parts. I watched Chiro make the monkey as the hyperforce came in and formless following them. As they grabbed Chiro and the silver monkey a green light surrounding Chiro and went into the silver monkey turning him back to his old self. They tied Chiro up like the others and left the silver monkey there as they left. Then after a while I saw from my hiding place on the ceiling that the silver monkey's eyes flickered on.

The silver monkey slowly got up and looked up at my hiding place. I just hope that he doesn't see me. Unfortunately he did see me or sensed me as he called out. " You can come out now Elana. I know that you're up there. You're the one that showed Chiro the silver monkey aren't you?" I chuckled at how fast he figured it out as I took my hood off and jumped down onto the table so that he could see me. He smiled at me as I looked at him gently.

" I guess that nothing gets by you Antauri. Yes, I showed Chiro the video log on the silver monkey because it was not the righ time for you to die yet Antauri. Skeleton King is still a threat. More importantly, I think that you should go rescue your friends, I can leave this place on my own, but you need to help your friends. We'll meet again Antauri, count on that!" I left the building as Antauri left to help his friends. I left the cave as I already knew what would happen. When they returned to Shugazoom City they left to find the dark one worm and destroy it.

I only hope that this is the last time we see of Skeleton King, but I know perfectly well that it isn't. Let's just hope that he can be destroyed once and for all after this one.

**Rate and Review Please!**


	16. Chapter 15 Elana Revealed At Last

**Here's the final chapter of this story but I'm already planning my sequel so don't go away just yet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG or its characters, I only own Kataru( Elana), Lloyd and Topaz and any of my future OC's that I make.**

**Chapter 15**

**Elana Revealed At Last**

**Kataru's P.O.V.**

When Chiro finally came back he told me that the robot started acting on its own accord. I guess that the robot has finally decided to show signs of life. The only thing that I was mad about was Valeena coming back again but luckily the hyperforce defeated her again. Then Mandarin decided to get his revenge by using her powers to show the teams natural phobias. Of course, my natural phobia is losing Antauri.

When Chiro grabbed the amulet it turned out that Mandarin was afraid of Valeena. Then Valeena took the Skeleton King's skull and started collecting items to revive their master. Thanks to the fire of hate Sparx turns evil but at the pit of doom he turns back to normal thanks to hyperforce. However, Valeena revived Skeleton King and then he killed her. I guess that it's finally time to reveal myself to the team at last.

* * *

**Chiro's P.O.V.**

Skeleton King had just destroyed Valeena and was about to do the same thing to us when he was attacked by a figure from behind. The figure then jumped in front of Mandarin and knocked him out of the conflict. When the dust settled the figure was revealed to be Kataru. What was she doing here? She's in more danger than she realizes.

When I got a closer look, the heart clip instead of yellow was now a sapphire blue and so was the heart on her skirt. Her eyes were full of sadness, like there was something that she regretted. Skeleton King seemed to recognize her for some reason and got angry. " It seems that you have finally decided to show yourself at last. Was it because you were afraid of losing Antauri again?

Antauri seems to be your greatest weakness, isn't it? You've been a thorn in my side for long enough." Then he used his powers to lift her up and as he tried to choke her a light purple light surrounded Kataru. Her form got as short as the monkeys and she gained a purple tail. Her clothing disappeared and was replaced with purple fur. Her ears and hair disappeared as a helmet with colors similar to her fur appeared with pink accents on it as well and antennas on the side as ears. Her legs got thinner until it revealed robotic legs and the same thing happened to her arms. The light then faded revealing that Kataru was the robot monkey Elana, who was Antauri's old and close friend.

Antauri looked surprised that Kataru was his old friend all along. Nova and Gibson looked just as shocked and so was I for that matter. The purple monkey was smiling at Skeleton King as her was trying to choke her as she replied. " I may be afraid of losing him, but I know that he can take care of himself. I just decided that it's time for me to step out of the shadows. So I can stop being Kataru Takari and start being my old self again, ELNA 21 of the hyperforce, or just Elana. I won't hide from my destiny any longer and I'll use my gifts to defeat you if it means that I can protect the ones who mean everything to me." Skeleton King looked at her angry.

Antauri looked up at her worried. Sparx and Otto looked at her now understanding what Sokko had meant when he talked about a purple monkey. Nova and Gibson were looking at Elana just as worried as Antauri. Elana looked at Antauri with regret in her eyes. " I'm sorry for not telling you Antauri, but it was necessary to protect myself. The one thing that I always wanted to tell you, is that ever since we first met, is that I love you." The Skeleton King then took her with him to his new castle with Mandarin leaving Antauri speechless. Antauri then looked at Gibson for an answer.

" Why didn't she tell me earlier? I have a feeling that you know why." Gibson sighed as he told him what she told him at Skeleton King's citadel. " She said that she was afraid that you didn't feel the same way about her. That fear held her back from telling you. The last time that she got the courage to tell you is when you told her that you were going into stasis and that you may not remember her. That scared her too much to tell you but she promised herself that the next time she wouldn't hesitate to tell you how she feels about you." Antauri nodded and looked towards the castle.

I decided to enter the conversation at this point. " Then let's go rescue her from Skeleton King." Everyone looked at me and smiled. Then Antauri smirked knowing that I was going to say that. " Skeleton King won't destroy her because she's special but we need to get to her before he corrupts her. She was the one that prophesied you as our leader in the first place. She won't lose to Skeleton King very easily, but we should hurry, and her ship just might shed some light on how to help her."

We nodded as we flew the robot to where her ship was in the abandoned part of the outskirts. Don't worry Elana, we'll make sure that nothing bad happens to you. So when we do rescue you though, you will have a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

That's all for this story but look forward to my sequel " Elana's Past Rediscovered" and please review so I know how you all liked it. Also, just so you know, Topaz and Lloyd are OC characters exclusive to this story and there will be another OC Lloyd at least in the next saga which will be after my third story is complete.

**Rate and Review Please!**


End file.
